


Come Back to Me

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Avengers: Age of Ultron - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU right after said death, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Sibling Incest, canon character death, movie/comic book fusion fic, spoilers for Avengers: Age of Ultron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: What if, when Pietro died in Age Of Ultron, it activated all of Scarlet Witch’s powers? And she decided to use them to bring her beloved brother back. Yeah, that’s basically it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> italics indicate telepathy.

Wanda would never forget that moment, later. She did not like looking back on it, remembering it. But sometimes it would surface and when it did? It always came back with crystal clarity. She would always remember using her abilities to hold the robots back, how she felt a sliver of determination and…something else…in her mind. 

Then pain and a wave of blackness so strong that she literally screamed to the sky. In that instant she knew, beyond the shadow of doubt, that her beloved twin was dead. Pietro had been killed, murdered by multiple bullets cutting into his body. She felt them as if they had pierced her own skin. As her scream still rung out, something huge pushed up through her. Something she couldn’t control and wouldn’t have stopped even if she could. It swamped her, overrode all her senses, even burying her grief momentarily. Then the power of her loss superseded everything, but the new power was there. It surged through her and she found herself lifting off the ground. She could not see it but she was glowing with a red aura, her hair floating all around her as if in the wind. She rose and flew as if she were Iron Man himself, unerringly going straight to where Pietro lay. She touched the ground beside him, barely noticing Hawkeye setting down a young boy. She did not see the people SHIELD were evacuating watching her in shock and fear. 

She saw only her brother’s body, bleeding and dead, there on the ground. The power rose up in her again. She let it come, welcomed it, somehow—instinctually—knowing what to do. She knelt and turned him over, red trailed over her fingertips across his chest and face. 

“No, Pietro,” she said, her voice soft but clear. “Perhaps I should let you go to Mama and Papa. I should not be selfish. But I **am**. I am selfish. I do not want you to leave me.”

She did not hear Barton behind her, coming forward and taking a breath to say something. She knew nothing but the power rising within and her brother before her. Leaning down, she brushed hair from his face, red trailing from her fingertips as she did so. It seemed to bring a blush to his cheeks. “I do not want you to leave. I cannot let you leave.” In that instant, a great pulse of red swelled up and came pouring out of all of her, but most of all her hands. She and Pietro were covered in it, bathed in it, lost in it. She did not know Barton yelped and pulled back, scared. She did not know that the people in the SHIELD boats cowered. She did not see even those in the sky pause. 

She only felt. She only knew one thing. Pietro had to come back. He had to. Then the power faded and the red glow subsided. She looked down and realized her brother was, in fact, breathing. His eyes fluttered open.

“Wanda?” He rasped. 

Moving on instinct once more, she bent. All the power, all the words, all the condemnations in the world could not have stopped her as she kissed his lips sweetly. She did not know she was crying until she tasted her tears on his lips. After a moment’s shock, his lips moved, answering hers. They both poured all their emotion into that moment. She did not even try to speak to Pietro’s mind, so lost in emotion was she. 

“Ahem,” came the clearing of a throat. She had not intended to break their kiss, but Pietro pulled away, half sitting up. 

She turned and saw Barton turning a very bright red indeed, looking embarrassed and also in awe. 

“I didn’t know you could do that,” he gestured, encompassing them both. 

“I didn’t either.” She turned back to her brother. 

“Can’t say I’m sad you did,” Pietro quipped then grimaced as he saw her eyes. “Wanda—“

Just then a loud clang happened as one of the robots was felled by War Machine nearby. She felt a different surge and caressed her brother’s sweet face. “I will return.”

“What? Wanda--!”

She was already rising, he getting up on his feet as well, watching in surprise as she flew up. Her smile was gentle as she looked down at him. “It’s all right, brother.” There was another explosion in the distance. “This ends now.” Without waiting, she flew away, heading straight to where she knew Ultron would be. 

She found him battling with the Vision. With but a gesture she flicked the newer robot backward, holding him still as she turned to their former ally. 

“Miss Maximoff. It seems something has happened to you. You’ve evolved.”

“I have become who I was always meant to be.”

“Wanda,” Vision said her name urgently, “be careful! He’s—“

“He is nothing.” The red glow was growing again. 

An armada of iron men were converging on them. She paid them no attention. 

“A pity, Miss Maximoff, that you—“

She cut him off, her lips parting to utter three little words. “No more robots,” she said in that soft but clear voice. A wave of red spread out from her, all across Sokovia. As it touched each and every one of the Ultron robots they burst apart, shattering into little motes of silver dust. It settled like pixy dust all over the floating city as the red wave disappeared like a rainbow. 

She turned and looked at the Vision. “I could destroy you as well.” She said it mildly.

“It would seem so.” It—he?—did not sound afraid. 

“Ultron created you.”

“I created myself.”

She smiled a little. “Don’t we all?” She gestured and he could move again. She turned as she heard a very familiar noise. Looking down, she saw Pietro below her, having used his speed to join her. A frission of fear went through her. What if he feared her now? What if he hated her for that kiss? What if--?

_Don’t be stupid. Come down here._

__

__

Fear kept her floating in the sky. 

_Beloved. Come down._

__

__

She started and looked. He was too far away but she felt no fear, no animosity. She gently floated to the Earth, not putting foot to it. She looked at Pietro, awaiting his judgement. 

He shook his head, letting out a laugh. “My sister. You couldn’t have done that earlier and saved us all a lot of trouble?” He came to her and put his arms around her waist and pulled her down to him. She tottered a bit as her feet hit the cement. He held her steady, arms secure around her. His mouth close to her ear, he muttered, “it’s not enough that you’re prettier than me. Now you are more powerful as well? Ah well, at least I’m older.”

That got a response. “Must you always point that out?” She said, somewhat indignantly, smacking him in the arm. 

He laughed. “It’s the only advantage I have left over you. That, my dear Wanda, and the fact that I love you so.”

Fear ran through her again and she stiffened in his arms. He felt it and nuzzled her.

_I mean it, sister dear. I love you._

_I know._

_As a sister. ___

_I know!_

_And as the most beautiful woman in the world who I love and adore and want so very much to make love to._

__

__

She gasped out loud, moving closer out of shock. _Pietro?_

__

__

_You have always been my everything, sister._

__

__

She felt the weight of his feelings over the years, the secret he had to bear and hide away. _Why didn’t you tell me _?__

_Not an easy thing. “Dear sister, I am supposed to take care of you and keep you safe but I really want to take you to bed and do naughty things to you that will make you scream in ecstasy?” ___

Her face flushed hot. _Do you? Want to do that? ___

_Oh yes, my love._

_Even after— _She pulled away enough to gesture around.__

He switched to speaking aloud. “Even then. Though I don’t know how you did it.”

“Magic,” she whispered. “I think?”

“Really?” He raised an eyebrow. “Well, Mama always did say you were her magical baby.”

She smiled. “You’re not afraid of me?”

“No, Wanda. Never. How can I be afraid of the other half of my soul?”

Tears filled her eyes again. “I am afraid. Afraid of this power and what I’ve become. I brought you back to life, Pietro! I destroyed the robots without much effort.”

He pulled her in again. “I know. And we will deal with it, sister. As we always have. Together.” _Just as we will deal with our feelings for each other. ___

She nodded, snuggling deeper into his broad chest, as everything hit at once. He held her as she cried out her pain and her rage, all her feelings. When the storm of tears was over, she looked up to see Hawkeye standing hesitantly nearby. She realized the city was still up in the air. She looked over to Hawkeye. “Are you still on comms?” The words sounded so odd in her mouth. 

“Yeah,” he shrugged. 

“Tell the Avengers to get clear. Get yourselves to the SHIELD boats. You too, Pietro,” she ordered. 

“What are you going to do?” Barton asked, looking worried. 

“Save my city.” When neither moved, she shook her head and flicked her fingers. They both disappeared in a burst of red light. Another flick and all the Avengers, on land and in the sky, also disappeared. She had sent them all to Fury on the hellicarrier. She could almost hear her brother swearing. She smiled as she rose up into the sky, maneuvering until she was at the center of it all. Then she called on that power inside, the red glow rushing out of her hands and directing down. 

“Down,” she said. The city and the land shuddered to a stop. “Down,” she repeated and it began to move that way. 

“Wanda!” Iron Man came flying back toward her. “You can’t! If you put the city back, even at—“

She barely spared a flick of her eyes to him as she sent him to the Hellicarrier as well, instantly removing the Iron Man armor from his body as she did so. She imagined she could almost hear the clatter as it would have fallen to the floor beside him. The city continued down, until it was hovering just above the Earth itself. She did not hesitate, did not fear. She let the power inside her direct her actions as the city settled down into the planet it had been torn from with nary a bump. A cloud of dirt arose from all sides and then settled, as if on a sigh. Then she turned and spread her hands out, the red light cascading down as she rebuilt the city. 

She took special care with the church and the other landmarks that were so precious to her. The park where and Pietro had played as children. The little delicatessen that made the rolls her brother loved so much. The hospital she had once had to take him to when he’d been caught stealing—before he got his powers---and been beaten by the owner. The buildings that had once been their old neighborhood, now long gone—razed to make way for modern skyscrapers. The place where the Stark bomb had fell turned into a fountain, covered in flowers that she knew would never die, as long as she lived. 

She floated there, serene, looking over all she had done. Then a fear filled her. What was she becoming? What power did she now have? Just when she started to panic, she once again heard a very familiar whoosh. She smiled as she turned, coming down, into Pietro’s open arms. 

“You make the rest of us superfluous,” her brother said, cradling her. 

“I—“ she started to say and then sagged, feeling faint. Pietro picked her up, instantly, and ran. He jumped over and across and they landed on the Hellicarrier, running her inside. Banner was there, having reverted to human form when she dumped him back on the ship. Tony was arguing with Fury, Steve was speaking quietly to Thor, and Natasha looked as if she wanted to approach Bruce but wasn’t. Barton was the first to see them. 

“Nice work, kids,” he said, his voice cutting through it all. 

“We are not kids. We haven’t been for quite some time.” Pietro set her gently down. “My sister needs a doctor.”

“I do not. I am fine.” She struggled to straighten up and ending up slumping against Pietro’s chest again. 

“We’ll get her to med bay,” Maria Hill said, gesturing to a couple of agents. 

“I will take her. Just tell me where to go.”

“There is no need…” she protested but he picked her up and kissed her forehead. 

“Shush. Big brother knows best.”

She slapped a hand weakly against his chest. But there was a smile on her face. 

“We’ll need to debrief you,” Fury said as they walked away, the slow pace clearly chafing Pietro. 

“Later!” He called, carrying her out. 

She let herself drift, secure. The smell of her brother surrounded her. Then the astringent whiff of the med bay overpowered it and she felt herself tensing. Pietro set her down gently, as if she were made of porcelain. 

_I will not leave your side. ___

She was too tired to think back at him. She held his hand and murmured, “I know.” A doctor came forward and began poking and prodding and shining lights in her eyes. She had a brief moment of remembrance of Hydra and their doctors then pushed the thought aside. Her eyes were closing, her body demanding she rest, when Pietro’s hand pulled out of hers. That made her eyes fly back open and she half sat up.

“Whoa!” The young man who had been about to wrap the pressure cuff around her arm said, stepping back. 

She ignored him, her eyes searching. Pietro was being led, protesting the whole way, by a doctor and a nurse. He looked back at her and saw her scared expression. His face tightened and suddenly he was by her side again, his hand slipping back into hers. She watched the others blink in confusion then came over to draw him away. She also noticed that some of the agents on the edges gripped the butts of their guns tighter. 

“No!” Pietro protested as they tried to chivvy him away. 

“Mr. Maximoff, we need to check you over too,” the doctor said, smile a bit brittle. 

“I want to stay with my sister! You can look me over later. I’m fine.”

“I was told you were shot, Mr. Maximoff. I need to—“

“Get off me!”

Guns clacked and she pushed her weariness aside, calling on her power. Then Captain America stepped into the med bay and said, in a firm but steady voice, “stand down. Now.”

The soldiers instantly obeyed. The doctor was a moment behind, letting go of Pietro at last, who wrapped his arm around Wanda, easing her back to the bed. Captain Rogers crossed to them. 

“The doc is going to have to look at you, Maximoff.”

“I will let them. But Wanda first.”

“Don’t suppose you’d cotton to letting them look at you while they work on her?” The captain asked. 

“Her first.”

Steve met his eyes and nodded. “Doc, you heard the man.”

“He was shot! He needs to be looked over,” she said, astounded. 

“He seems fine. I’ve been shot and I’d like to think if he was in pain he’d tell us. Let him see to his sister first. Then he’ll be a bit more accommodating.” It held hints of insistence.

“Captain,” Wanda spoke and all eyes turned to her, “Pietro will do what needs to be done.” She squeezed his hand as he opened his mouth to protest and continued, “but I would prefer he remain with me just now.”

“I agree,” came another voice as Agent Barton came walking in. He looked at the doctor. “He’ll be a much better patient once he’s not worrying about Wanda. Won’t you, kid?”

Pietro scowled. “If I must. But Wanda first.”

The doctor didn’t look pleased but with both Steve and Clint looking at her, she shrugged. “Fine. But he will need to step away so we can do our exam.”

“No—“ Pietro started to object.

“Doc, can’t we make an exception?” Barton asked. “They’re brother and sister.”

“Agent Barton, you know the protocol as well as I. And with an enhanced—“

“My sister is a person!” Pietro slammed his hand down, luckily on the bed so it didn’t startle too badly. 

“Who used to work for Hydra,” the doctor shot back. The guns were half raised again. 

Steve was reaching for his ever present shield. 

Wanda sighed and raised her hands, red light cascading. Abruptly, she and Pietro were back in Sokovia, sitting on the swings of the little park she had rebuilt. Her brother gaped for a half moment then jumped up and ran, normal speed, to her side. “Wanda! Take us back! You need—“

“I need rest, that is all. The power that moved through me was great. Otherwise I am fine. And while I know such examinations are necessary, I am too tired to put up with such squabbling right now.” She looked at him, leaning her head against his stomach. “And you, brother? How are you?”

“I’m fine. I feel good as new, in fact. As if I had not even been hurt. I do not need doctors to look at me. Sister—“

“Please,” she said softly, “can we not just sit and rest?” Her hand crept up and found his, a soft exhale crossing her lips. 

“I never could say no to you,” he mumbled and maneuvered back to his swing, without letting go. He pulled it over to hers and put his arm around her, holding her close as she drifted. 

She was half asleep when she heard the thud. She did not open her eyes as Pietro’s arm tightened around her. She knew who it was. 

“I have been sent by our comrades in arms,” Thor said in his booming voice.

Pietro glared at him. “Shhh! Wanda is resting!”

Thor looked at her and lowered his voice a little, obviously thinking this was better. “They would like you to return to the flying machine.”

“What part of she is resting--?”

She opened her eyes, looking up at the blonde God. “Thor,” she greeted him. 

“Lady of magic. What you did, it was astounding. It reminded me of things our court magicians can do in Asgard.”

She didn’t really know what that meant but she knew it was a compliment so she smiled. “Thank you.” She hesitated . “May we have a bit more time? That place, it is so noisy.”

He nodded. “Yes, it reminds me of the great revels in the Halls at home. Though with far more machines.” He looked at her. “I will tell them you need respite.”

Surprised but very happy to have found an ally, she smiled again and he answered with one of his own. “Thank you,” she said again. 

“We are teammates or will be soon if you join the Avengers. We have fought side by side in battle and defeated our enemies with honor. This creates a bond.”

Pietro was scowling hard and she rubbed his hand to soothe him. 

_Nothing like what we have, Pietro. I promise._

_I know. _But even his mind voice sounded jealous.__

She leaned more against his body, sending a wave of love his way and he relaxed. 

Thor seemed not to notice. He had turned to Pietro. “You move like Quicksilver, friend.”

“Quicksilver,” Wanda murmured. “A good name.”

Thor looked pleased. “I will tell them that Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch need some time away from the fortress of steel.” His eyes got a faraway look. “It is too bad that the Son of Coul is not here. He would understand.” He shook his head, his magnificent mane flowing. “Return when you are ready.” He wound up his hammer and launched it into the sky. 

Pietro looked up and after him, then turned to her. “Did you ever believe we would know such beings?”

“No. Nor be them.” She cuddled in closer.

“Do you like him?” His voice was curiously flat. 

“He seems to be nice,” she admitted. 

“Do you find him handsome?”

Her lips curled at the corners. “I suppose, in a way.” She felt her brother tense. “But he does not compare to you, dear Pietro.”

“He and Captain America are both good looking, so they say.”

“They are. But you are beautiful.”

He frowned, obviously about to object to the use of that term. 

“Hush, now.” Her finger closed over his lips. They were warm and soft and she wished she had the energy to sit up and kiss them, as she had before. Instead, she let her fingers trail down, hand resting on Pietro’s chest, sighing in contentment at the beat of his heart. 

“I love you,” he said, nosing at her hair.

“I love you too.” 

They sat there, in their city, on those swings. Wanda dozed in the surety of safety in her brother’s arms. There were thoughts in the back of her mind, worries about what Barton had seen—would he talk?—about the power she had held and still could command. But for now, she was loved and had her love with her. Her brother, her world, her everything. 

She felt his arms squeeze her tighter, his emotions warm and loving.

The future could wait. Their destiny would come. But for now, all she needed was her Pietro. 

 

End


End file.
